


Let's Go in the Garden

by BunArtsInc



Series: The Freeloaders [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Gen, The Freeloaders, this is just a drabble bc I have. feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunArtsInc/pseuds/BunArtsInc
Summary: Sometimes even the more pleasant dreams can cause panic when you wake up
Series: The Freeloaders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688350





	Let's Go in the Garden

* * *

_“Ermina please don’t jum-“ His words are cut off early as the young girl does exactly as she’s instructed not to. Giggling loudly while she plummets into his arms. Dipping low, close to the ground before being brought back up with the apple in her hand held up to his face. Bright eyed, dirty cheeks, messy red hair. Not the picture-perfect noble child most would assume would be born to the Durant couple._

_“Raes! Raes look I found the best apple for you! ’s got no marks or worms.” She’s speaking with such a wide grin and excitement it’s really very hard to stay upset with her. The guardsman sighs, tucking her against one arm and his hip to take the fruit and inspect it. She was right no marks seem to darken the skin; a firm piece he was honestly proud at how well she did picking the thing. Finally, after the few silent moments he lowers the apple, eyes rolling as he looks back at the child in his arm. “Ermina... Don’t jump from trees, I may not be there to catch you next time and I don’t want you to get hurt. Alright, stal?”_

_She pouts almost immediately after he asks that of her. She liked jumping and climbing on things. It was the one time she felt truly free! But... “...Alright. I promise I won’t jump out of trees anymore.” But-_

Tharia awoke suddenly, unable to breathe. Tossing the furs and cloak she kept herself wrapped up in at night incase someone came in the barbarian heaves. Trying to force the mask off to make things easier on herself but it doesn’t; the struggling makes things worse and that’s when she feels the familiar arms around her shoulders. A face buried into her hair from behind. “Calm down Tharia, you’re fine. You’re here, with me. Nothing’s going to hurt you again I promise.”

The panic doesn’t settle much but hearing his voice makes her muscles relax, her breathing becoming a little easier. Shaky hands going to grip at his arms to press them closer seeing as he’s unable to do the one thing that truly worked as her comfort. It felt like they sat like that for hours, even if it was only a few minutes. “Raes-“ Her voice came out quiet and meek, much like when she was scared as a child. “-I want to go take care of the plants today if we can…”

He contemplates it before nodding, setting to get things for the day ready while he left her calm down.

* * *


End file.
